


Cover art for "Thou Shalt Not Eat Stones"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Post-DOFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to create a cover for this fic, and I've struggled for ideas for so long I nearly threw my hands up in despair. I really hope you like what I've come up with, valancysnaith. *looks nervous and bites nails*</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/137978883859/ive-been-wanting-to-create-a-cover-for-this-fic">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Thou Shalt Not Eat Stones"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valancysnaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancysnaith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thou Shalt Not Eat Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512991) by [valancysnaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancysnaith/pseuds/valancysnaith). 



> I've been wanting to create a cover for this fic, and I've struggled for ideas for so long I nearly threw my hands up in despair. I really hope you like what I've come up with, valancysnaith. *looks nervous and bites nails*
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/137978883859/ive-been-wanting-to-create-a-cover-for-this-fic)


End file.
